


Real can be fantastic

by curiumKingyo



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes back from a business trip and finds Lestrade waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real can be fantastic

 

When I came back from my not-so-short business trip to Uzbekistan I found Greg in a most pleasant situation. His skin was still damp from a shower, steam raising from his broad shoulders and a towel wrapped provocatively low around his hips. He was mixing a bowl of shave cream, too absorbed in his task to notice my stealth approach.

“You knew I was coming or this is just a very pleasant coincidence?” I asked, leaning against the bathroom door and looking at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes captured mine in the mirror and he smiled brightly at me.

“Would you believe it if I say it is a coincidence?”

“No” I replied, stepping close and winding my arms around his middle, our eyes still fixed on each other in the steamy mirror. “You're even shaving; somehow you knew I would arrive today.”

He snorted and leaned against me, landing the shave cream bowl down and turning around so we were facing each other. I took a good look at him; the shades under his eyes were a little darker than usual and the lower half of his face was blueish with scruff. He kissed me, absurdly soft lips surrounded by itchy scruff. It ignited something inside me: usually I'm not found of his sloppy shaving habits; but it was something so particular to him, so very intimate that made me realise just how much I missed him. The kiss kept going on, slowly going from soft and tender to passionate and hungry. I could feel the tightness of my trousers, my erection growing quickly as he roamed knowing hands over me.

“Let me finish here before I...” he started saying, in a husky voice, lips still close to mine.

“No” I interrupted him, my own voice not as steady as I'd like it to be. “Please, take me like this; I'm sick tired of seeing shaven clean faces and perfectly combed hairs. I need you, my real world man. Hard and sharp and perfect as you are.”

I'm not sure where those words came from, but they were so sincere that I felt almost scared of how easily they slipped past my lips. But the glowing lust in his eyes got brighter with them and his smile grew wider as he plunged forward, pushing me against the humid tiles. He hid his scruffy face in my neck, peppering kisses along my jaw line as his nimble fingers worked quickly on my waistcoat and shirt buttons. I tried to help him but my movements lacked of precision and grace so I let my arms fall by my sides while he undid the buttons and pulled the fabric off.

My bare back hit the cold wall and I arched, trying to maintain less contact as possible; Greg took it as an incentive and slowly moved his kisses from my jaw to my collar bones and lower. The soft scratch of his beard maddening, teasing, too light to offer any real sensation but strong enough that I couldn't ignore it. His hands were working on my belt when his lips reached my nipple. He licked one of them and ran the edge of his teeth around it before taking it in his mouth and properly sucking the hardening flesh. I tried to suppress a moan but failed as he pulled away and rubbed his face against the sensitive skin. The sharp facial hair finally pressed harder, his small circle movements causing it to burn lightly. My hands shot to his hair and I pressed further onto his face, feeling his features against my chest; his ragged and moist breath blowing across my navel.

He finished undressing me, and I don't even know how he managed to take off my shoes, but he did. I stood there, flushed and hard in front of him, hungry eyes drifting over his still towel clad form. Apparently he understood my thoughts and reached down for the towel and managed to make a show of taking it off. My throat was dry and my head blissfully light. He dropped to his knees before I could think of anything else; too much blood pooling in my groin and not enough in my brain; and I merely released a broken moan as he started to kiss my navel, rubbing his face over me.

His lips never ceased working on my skin; nipping and biting softly, blowing breath over hot skin. His hands went to my tights and gently spread them apart as he moved further south. He bit the soft flesh around my belly button and dipped his tongue inside it in a teasing simulation of what he could do later with that tongue. His scruffy face roamed to my left hipbone and he bit there more forcefully and I moaned rather loudly at this. I could feel his devious smile as he moved to do the same to my right side; all the while burning my skin with his stubble.

When he kissed my tight I was ready to burst from anticipation; he licked a long line from my hip to my balls and back, his scruffy face bumping my aching cock lightly. He kept nuzzling my groin for a while; the duality soft lips, rough face a completely unfair combination. He looked up, searching for my eyes with his own darkened ones; as we locked gazes he dove forward engulfing me in one single movement. I couldn't help but cry as he did so; my knees almost failing as my legs trembled.

His throat was hot and thigh and I will never know what he did to his gag reflex because apparently he didn't had such a thing. He took me impossibly deep, his labored breath hitting my pubic hairs and his hands pressing my hips against the wall. He started to move, up and down, always looking at me with impossible eyes. He could tell me a life time story just with his eyes. I keened and he took me in again, my eyelids fluttered but I kept them open. It lasted less than I had expect, but it was so good to be with him again, to feel his hands and mouth and eyes all over me. I cried his name as I came, feeling his exquisite throat convulsing around me but never gagging.

When I was completely spent he stood up, leaning lightly over me, peppering butterfly kisses all over my face. I searched for his lips and kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue and groaning because that was so incredibly intimate and sexy. I reached for his hard cock and pumped it lightly, just enough to make him keen.

“Turn around” he asked, voice shaken and obviously filled with lust.

I did so, bracing myself against the wall, tilting my back to better expose my ass to him. He pressed hard against me, his cock gliding along my thighs and cheeks. He kissed my shoulder and rubbed his stubble over the kissed area, the contrast beautiful. He managed to reach for the lube in the sink drawer and poured a generous amount directly onto his cock. I gulped and spread my legs further apart, looking at him over my shoulder. I knew he could read into my eyes as easily as I could do to him and he saw the trust there as well as my unconditional love. He kissed me as he started to press in.

The kiss was a soothing thing, some sort of distraction as he slid in, slowly prying me open for him. I don't have the slightest idea of how long it took him to fill me completely but when he did so we both released broken breath we hadn't realised we were holding.

He started to move, a hard but slow pace that was delicious for both of us, our kiss growing harder too. I clenched experimentally and he whined, biting my lip as punishment. He got the clue nonetheless and started to move faster, gripping my hip with one hand and pumping my cock with the other. I was slowly getting hard again and when he hit my sweet spot squarely I went form half mast to full hard in a mere second. It grew impossible to kiss as our breaths became too broken and shaken. He pressed his face between my shoulder blades, the rocking motion of his thrusts causing his scruffy cheek to burn me, and I couldn't help but adore him for this.

He came with a strangled cry pressed against my back, his forehead resting against my neck as he shook through his orgasm. His hips stopped plunging into me, but the tip of his cock kept lightly touching my prostate as his hand stroked me towards my second orgasm. I moaned brokenly as I came, spilling hot liquid over his hand and painting a long arch across the wall. He kept kissing my shoulder blade as he slid off. I stumbled upon my weak knees and he got me into a warm embrace, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“Bed” I asked softly and he kissed my cheek before maneuvering us both out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. We landed softly on the mattress and I turned around in his arms to rest my head on his chest. He pulled the duvet over us and wrapped his arms around me.

I was almost sleeping when the soft brush of scruff against my forehead woke me. I made no movement nor sound, but he knew I had waken because he whispered softly into the calm air of our room:

“I missed you, my fantastic world man.”


End file.
